07 October 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-07 ; Comments * File 1 is a short clip, rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-29, as part of The Sound Of The 90s With Marc Riley. * Other 90s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 01 May 1992 and 04 March 1997. * File 2 contains selected dance/international tracks with some links. * Many thanks to Lorcan’s Tracklistings Archive for the full tracklisting. Sessions *Tunic First broadcast. Recorded 1995-09-10. *Mansun #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1995-09-19. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Pussycat Trash: Implicated In Crime (7" EP - Amore) Kill Rock Stars KRS 249 *GT Sampler & DJ Technotrance: Fusion (12" - Natural Born Killer / Fusion) Jolly Roger Lite JRL 1 # @ *Tunic: Oh Joy (session) *Flaming Lips: Placebo Head Wound (album - Clouds Taste Metallic) Warner Bros. 9362459112 *Mansun: Skin Up Pin Up (session) *'File 1' ends *Keith Hudson: Nuh Skin Up (12") Greensleeves GRED 26 # @ *Solar Race: Get Ahead (12" - Solar Race EP) Silvertone ORE T 79 *Pulp: Bar Italia (album - Different Class) Island CID 8041 *Armagideon: Conquering Dub (album: Ease The Tension) Armagideon Sounds AS 004 # @ *Mansun: Take It Easy Chicken (session) *God Is My Co-Pilot: How To Take A Picture Compilation Album: Seek Refuge Garden Of Delights GARDEN 003 *Der Dritte Raum: Brenner (12" - Elektro Disco) Harthouse HHEP 001 # @ *Tunic: Berk Mower (session) *Paul Gayten: Beatnik Bounce (v/a album - Beat, Beat, Beatsville!: Beatnik Rock 'N' Roll) Bongo 001 CD @ *Sleater-Kinney: A Real Man (album - Sleater-Kinney) Chainsaw CHSW 12 *Super Furry Animals: Sali Mali (12" - Moog Droog EP) Ankst ANKST 062 *Maxine & Dubwise: Let It Flow (Dubwise Hardcore) (12") Renk 12RENKT54 # @ *Mansun: Flourella (session) @ *Tunic: Valium (session) *Juno Reactor: Silver (album - Beyond The Infinite) Blue Room Released BR 008 # @ *Livingstone: Good Intention *Regulators: Hero's Welcome (12" - Top Gun / Hero's Welcome) Subversive SUBVR-002 # @ *Los Cincos: The Bullfight Of El Navarone (7" - Sci-Fi) Demolition Derby DD 033 *Mansun: Attack Of The Grey Lantern (session) *Midfield General: Bung Dub (12" - Worlds / Bung) Skint SKINT 4 # @ *Tunic: The Lions In The Neighbour's Porch (session) *Amp: Get There (7" - Remember? / Get There) Linda's Strange Vacation LSD 01 *New Decade: Wave Of Tears (12" EP) Out Of Romford OOR 022 # @ *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 1995-10-07 Clip.mp3 *2) Dat_096_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE250 ;Length *1) 17:35 *2) 04:03:55 (from 03:15:41 to 03:59:27) (from 03:19:51 additional) *3) 1:33:56 (10:55-1:02:04) (33:03-35:23, 39:10-43:13 unique) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 096 *3) Created from LE250 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 250 ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?9bfwncffm0q63zf *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes